Drama Academy
by XoXJonasBurningUpXoX
Summary: Lilly lives a double life as famous Emily Osment. Lilly & Miley get accepted to a boarding school, but Emily is required to instruct there as well! What happens when Joe Jonas, who also instructs, falls in love with Lilly but dislikes Emily? LOE! REVIEW!


**Trailer**

Lilly Truscott lives a double life as famous actress Emily Osment.

She and Miley get accepted to a boarding school, SFIPA, San Francisco Institute of Performing Arts (A/N: I made that up!)

Without knowing, Emily's manager signs her up to instruct classes, along with the Jonas Brothers and other stars, at the institute.

Now, Lilly must live a double life as a student and an instructor. And what's all this about Emily Osment disliking Joe Jonas? Will there be love? Hate? Drama? Tragedy?

Find out in…Drama Academy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Say what?!**

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Miley! I can't believe it!" Lilly Truscott shouted, staring at the piece of paper in front of her. Her best friend, Miley came rushing over to the door.

"What's wrong, Lilly? What's on that piece of paper?" she asked.

"Miley, you and I got accepted into the San Francisco Institute of Performing Arts!" Lilly squealed.

Miley's jaw dropped as she let out an ear-piercing scream. Two seconds Lilly's mother came running over to the girls, a bat held high in her hand, ready to aim.

"What in the world is goin' on?!" she questioned.

Miley and Lilly just looked at each other. Then they handed Mrs. Truscott the two letters that congratulated the girls in getting into the academy. "Me and Miley got accepted and now we don't have to go to Seaview High anymore!" Lilly gushed.

"Congratulations, girls!" said Mrs. Truscott as she hugged the two girls. "When do you leave?"

"Next week," answered Lilly. "So Miley and I have until then to shop, pack, and get everything together. It's six hours away from here so we need to purchase that too."

"I'll go book two first-class tickets right now," reassured Heather. Then she rushed away to go make the phone calls.

You see, Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart are stepsisters, due to the fact that Robby Ray and Heather got married last year. Miley has a double identity as Hannah Montana; however, Lilly also lives a double life as famous actress Emily Osment. Emily Osment and Hannah Montana were best of friends. They were always together. While Lilly is a shy, social outcast, with dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes, Emily was a dazzling character. She had a light blonde wig, with red and brown highlights, and loose curls at the tips. She wore blue contacts to hide her chocolate brown ones, and wore a dazzling smile that everyone admired. It was hard to imagine that Lilly and Emily were the same person. No one knew of this secret except for Miley, Heather, and Robby Ray.

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

After receiving the awesome news, Miley and I made our way to the Malibu Mall. We shopped for hours on end looking for mattresses, dresser, room accessories, and most importantly, clothes, clothes, and more clothes! We also bought suitcases for our clothes. By the time we were done, I think we used all of our allowances (let me tell you, that's a lot!) and some from Robby Ray's credit card.

Just when we were done and making our way towards the front of the mall, 'Emily's celebrity phone rang. We stopped and I took the call.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello, is this Emily Osment?" asked the other line.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?" I asked, knowing it was my manager.

"Emily, you have been submitted to teach acting and dancing classes at the San Francisco Institute of Performing Arts."

"What?!" I screamed. "I-I-c-can't! I'm busy this year."

"I'm sorry Emily, but we see on your schedule here that you do not have anything planned for the next year."

I was shocked. How was I supposed to attend the school and be an instructor at the same time?

"Miss Osment, there's more news." My manager said.

"Oh really? What else could there be?" I asked.

"Well," he started hesitantly. "There are other stars who are going to be instructing as well."

Oh boy, more celebrities. As much as I love my famous life, other celebrities seemed to always be hitting on me. It sometimes drove me nuts.

"Alright, so who else is going to be there?" I questioned.

"The Cheetah Girls are going to be there, and so is Hannah Montana-"

"Wait, you mean Hannah Montana is also going to be teaching there?" I asked. I looked over at Miley, who was also getting a 'Hannah' call of her own.

"Well, yes, and so are Corbin Bleu, Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, and the Jonas Brothers." He finished.

Oh, that boy band. Yes, every girl in America seems to be in love with them, but I don't know what those girls see in them. They aren't even that cute.

"The Jonas Brothers?" I asked him.

"Yes, they are taking a break from their tour, and they think helping to instruct at the boarding school will teach young people how to write music." My manager explained.

I'll admit that they're music is good, but I doubt they'll make a difference in the future music industry.

"Miss Osment," my manager started again, "Each instructor is assigned to be with another instructor and they must work together to teach their class. We already have your partner."

"Oh really?" I asked curiously. "Who is it?"

"It will be Joe Jonas." He said professionally.

"What?!" I screamed. No! Joe Jonas! He and his brothers are so ew! I dislike them! And now, not only will I have to cooperate with them and other co-stars, I need to face Joe Jonas for as long as I know!

"Alright, mister." I scoffed. "I'll talk to you later about this. Bye" After that, I hung up and waited for Miley to finish her call. She finished five minutes after I did.

She and I started carrying our bags to Robby Ray's car, which was waiting outside. Then we went to go sit in the car and Robby Ray drove off.

In the car, I was wondering. Emily and Hannah must instruct classes, Miley and Lilly must attend the boarding school as students, and I was going to be stuck with people I absolutely despise.

Wow, this is going to be one good school/teaching year.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me! I'm back from vacation, so I'll be updating more often. Any questions, please PM me. Reviews are welcome!! -Laura**


End file.
